Next Generation SYOC Story
by LiveLaughLove1340
Summary: It's Rosalia and Sarah's third year at Hogwarts, it should just be another normal year right? Oh hell no! Silly teenage things will soon be replaced with an eminent threat. Larger than either of them can imagine, new friendships will start and old ones will crumble, enemies will become trustworthy and the trustworthy will become the enemies. Which side are you on?
1. Character Acceptance List

**Hello everyone! Yes it's me LiveLaughLove1340, and I have an apology to make! IM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED THE FIRST CHAPTER! :'( I have a crap load of exams soon and have to study a lot so I don't know when I'll have the chapter up but I promise I will try to have it up as soon as possible! Now here are the OC's that have been accepted into the story! :D**

**List of character accepted so far:**

**Charlotte Sawyer Riley – submitted by: Storm229 **

**Justin Geyer – submitted by: Storm229 **

**Eric Emrit Sands – submitted by: JackoLillie **

**Lillian Andrea Genier – submitted by: I am Gwen daughter of Arcus **

**Cynthia Amador – submitted by:** **xXjaziXx **

**Liara Alexei – submitted by: PsychoticBlaze **

**Julien Durand – submitted by: KingOfStories01 **

**Skylar Gregory Hendrix – submitted by: inlovewithdarrenxcriss6 **

**Natalia Niska – submitted by: Little miss innocent liar **

**Ally Elizabeth Winters – submitted by: SpunkyGirl6487 **

**Nithranyx Lore – submitted by: Ride of the Valkyries. **

**Raven Morgan LeTerrice – submitted by: KM.6000 **

**And that is it for the characters that have been accepted into the story FOR NOW! Now I'm only accepting OC's that are sent to me by PM! Another thing I need more Hufflepuffs/Ravenclaws and BOYS, so from now on I'm trying to only accept Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs (they can be girls but I'd really like some boys) because I barely have any. I would only accept another Slytherin/Gryffindor if I really like the character. Now the tally for # of students in each house is:**

**Gryffindor: 5 (including my OC)**

**Slytherin: 6 (including FrozenIce28's OC)**

**Ravenclaw: 3**

**Hufflepuff: 0**

**So that's it for this quick update, as I said before I'll try to have chapter 1 up as soon as possible. Anyways bye bye for now:) **

**LiveLaughLove1340 **


	2. Chapter 1

**HELLO MY LOVELIES! Here's the first chapter. Unfortunately not everyone's OC will have a part in this chapter.**

"Charlotte!" Sarah yelled, long blonde hair bouncing as she rushed towards her friend.

"Hi Sarah!" Charlotte greeted her Slytherin friend with a bear hug and an excited squeal.

"How was your summer?" Charlotte asked.

"It was awesome! I met this really cute guy and we hung out all summer" Sarah grinned but suddenly her face fell into a frown "I'm not so sure Rosa's was all that good" the blonde haired girl murmurs sadly.

"Why what happened?" Charlotte asks worriedly.

"She had to spend the _whole summer _with her mom… only her mom." Sarah replies quietly, thinking of how many fights her friend must have gotten in with her mother.

"Oh no, are you serious?" Charlotte frowned "I don't get why her mom hassles her so much, like what does she do that's so wrong?" She finishes. After a while of listening to Sarah blabber on about the guy she met this summer Charlotte turns around and continuously scans the crowd as if she's looking for someone.

"Looking for someone special?" Sarah asks teasingly, knowing who the green eyed brunette was looking for.

"No.." Charlotte was trying to keep her blush under control and ultimately failed to. Rosalia and Sarah were the only ones who knew about the crush Charlotte had on Justin. Noticing Charlotte was staring at someone behind her Sarah turned around and saw a boy with slightly curly honey blonde hair and beautiful chocolate brown eyes walking towards them. "Well speaking of the devil" Sarah whispers a smirk on her face and her eyes gleaming mischievously.

"Hi Sarah, Hi Char" Justin says eyes lingering on Charlotte. "Hi JJ" Charlotte replies happily.

"Hey Justin have you seen Rosa, she hasn't shown up yet and she's usually the first one here." Sarah asks.

"No I haven't seen her. Don't worry anyways she's probably just running a little late" He says looking around the platform. "Anyways I have to go, see you guys later. Bye Charlotte" he says bidding them goodbye, turning around once more to smile at Charlotte before running up to meet his friends.

Grinning Sarah turns to Charlotte and begins to poke her " Aww, Charlotte and Justin sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Firs-" she sings suddenly stopping when she hears a familiar voice.

"Sarah? What's wrong?" Charlotte asks wondering why the blonde had suddenly stopped singing.

"Rosa" was all she said before darting off into the crowd.

"Sarah! Wait up!" Charlotte shouts, quickly running after her friend.

**Rosalia POV**

I let out a relieved sigh when I saw the train station coming into view of the car. "Ok we're here" she says looking at me "Go get your luggage and your little rodent, I'll meet you inside"

"Ok, one Fang isn't a rodent and two I'm old enough to go in by myself!" I mutter getting out of the car after her, grabbing my stuff and walking into the station.

"Well, I have to make sure my daughter who is a _pureblood_ isn't fraternizing with mudbloods and unworthy people!" she shouts at me.

"Jesus mother, who the hell cares if they're not pureblood they're good friends and they care about me!" I shout back, standing my ground. I'm my own person and I can hang out with whomever I want to! Realizing I was on Platfor picked up my luggage and Fang's cage, and walked away from my mother as quickly as my two legs could carry me.

"Rosalia Nicole Arcuri! Don't you dare walk away from me young lady, I am your mother show me some respect! She shouts grabbing a hold of my wrist. Glaring at her I muttered through clenched teeth "**Lasciate andare la mia manina(1)**" As soon as soon as she was about to reply a familiar blonde came rushing towards me.

"Rosa!" She shouted, skidding to a halt next to me. "How are you? Why are you so late? Oh hi Mrs. Arcuri! How has your summer been?" She babbled on.

"Oh hello Sarah" Mother answered looking at her happily; well no wonder she's happy Sarah is "the perfect friend" according to her. Suddenly the whistle on the train went off and everyone started boarding.

"Well would you look at that Mom, we have to start boarding the train!" I said glaring at her. "C'mon Sarah let's go!" I say, clutching my stuff in one hand while my other was grabbing onto hers and dragging her to the train.

"Goodbye Rosalia. I will be writing to you soon." She said as me and Sarah got further away from her. Once we were on the train Sarah spoke up "So, um Rosa what was that all about?"

I just gave her a look saying that I didn't want to talk about it and we continued walking down the hallways to find Charlotte.

Finally coming across the right compartment – after barging in almost five of them and scaring multiple first years half to death – we walked in and I plopped down right next to Charlotte while Sarah sat across from us and began searching her bag mumbling something about finding nail polish.

After none of us talking for a good 15 minutes Sarah turns to me "Okay spill, why was your mom all bitchy von bitch?"

"Sarah! Don't say that about her mom!" Charlotte slaps her on the arm, looking back at me wearily.

"Don't worry Char, Sarah's right. My mom was all bitchy von bitch" I said looking at her reassuringly, then looking back outside the window.

"What were you guys fighting about anyways?" Sarah asks, looking up at me curiously.

"The usual" was all I was able to get out before Estelle Nott and her posse barged in the compartment. Could this day get any freaking worse.

**And there is chapter one:D Now who is this Estelle character? We will be finding out next chapter! Tsk tsk how I love cliff hangers.**

**Bye bye for now!**

**LiveLaughLove1340**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I would like to let everyone know that three more characters have been accepted. The first one is Harper Lee Carrigan who was submitted by Ride of the Valkyries, the second is Arya Evelyn Stark submitted by ShadowAngel96 and finally Jonathan Francis Raven who was submitted by James018. Now onto the story!**

**Previously:**

_"What were you guys fighting about anyways?" Sarah asks, looking up at me curiously._

_"The usual" was all I was able to get out before Estelle Nott and her posse barged in the compartment. Could this day get any freaking worse?_

**Rosalia POV**

"Well, look what we stumbled onto girls" Estelle said looking back at her posse then sneering at us. "The half-blood nerd" she said looking at Charlotte. "The slut who doesn't know when to shut up" she said looking over at Sarah. "And finally the anger management bitch with mommy issues" she finished glaring at me. She hasn't been in here for even five minutes and I'm ready to bash her face in.

"Oh go get a life Estelle and stop bothering people!" Sarah says glaring at Estelle.

Charlotte turns to Estelle _AKA: Queen Bitch/ Ice Queen _and points to the door "Look there's a door now use it and get the hell out" she says before pointing to the door and smiling sweetly. Oh Char, how I love you so.

"Hm, I think I will leave Charlotte and maybe pay Justin a little visit wouldn't that be fun girls" Estelle said smirking while turning around to look at the two girls behind her who nodded quickly. "Yes that sounds like an amazing idea Estelle, maybe we should tell him how little Charlotte here feels about him" one of Estelle's cronies, Melissa said before grinning evilly at Charlotte.

"Or maybe we should go tell Anthony what his precious little cousin has been doing with his best friend for the past year, please Sarah you think that the stupid muggle boy could cover up who you were _really _going to see. Pathetic." Estelle said looking over at Sarah. "You all think your secrets are under lock and key don't you? Well guess again girls" she finishes sneering at us.

"That's it!" I shout. "Get the hell out of our compartment Estelle before I make you!" I scream at her while pulling my wand out of my boot. Watching as her eyes get wide I step closer to her, my wand almost touching the tip of her nose.

Smirking she says to me "Come on Arcuri, do it. Let's make mommy's side of the family _proud_."

I bent down and put my wand back in my boot before shooting back up and punching Estelle right in the nose sending her flying to the ground. I faintly heard Sarah shout to me to stop but it was too late anyways. Melissa and her other follower drop down next to her and begin to fuss over her. Suddenly the door slams open and there stood Natalia Niska - Slytherin prefect and Skylar Hendrix - Gryffindor prefect. Oh shit..

**Sarah POV:**

As soon as Estelle started bugging Char I could see that Rosa was getting aggravated. Once she mentioned _him_ and how I used that muggle boy as a cover up this summer I just couldn't help but wonder how the hell she found out!? It was always just us two when we met up .. There was never anyone else , we always told our parents that we were going out with friends when we were really meeting up. Was someone _watching_ us? Had someone _seen_ us? That couldn't be possible..

I snapped out of my daze when I saw Rosa's wand barely an inch away from Ice Queen's face. She wouldn't do anything would she? No of course no Rosa's not like that .. she would never intentionally hurt someone. _Are you sure about that?_ A little voice in my head chimed. _I mean look at her family .. the apple doesn't fall far from the tr- _Shut up! I shout at it. She's my best friend and I know her better than anyone she would never do something like that! I finish finally shutting it up. Coming back to reality I see Charlotte looking over at me worriedly, giving her a questioning look she motions her head in Rosa's direction and I hear Estelle begin to taunt Rosa and telling her to "_make mommy's side of the family proud". _Estelle you idiot, you really shouldn't have said that. As soon as I saw Rosalia bend down to put her wand in her boot I knew that Estelle would get it. I wouldn't have tried to stop her if I hadn't heard Skylar and Natalia's voices outside the cabin doors , I mean Estelle deserves a beating and a half but I don't want Rosa getting in trouble for fighting - _again._

**Charlotte's POV:**

As I saw Rosa shoot up and punch Estelle in the jaw I couldn't help but grin. Finally that bitch gets what she deserves! I was only filled with dread as the compartment's door slammed open and there stood two prefects. Now I understood why Sarah shouted for Rosa to stop, there were prefects outside! I glanced sadly at Rosa while Natalia glared at her. I knew Natalia didn't mean harm she was just that way. Intimidating on the outside, but she was a really nice person once you got to know her. Skylar just smiled over at Rosa, not wanting her to think he was mad at her. As Natalia started asking Estelle what happened and Skylar asked Rosa what happened the train came to a stop signaling the arrival to Hogwarts. Hearing someone call Sarah and I, I looked over to see that Skylar was calling us over. Walking towards him I could see Sarah planning on what to say to him to _try_ to get Rosa out of trouble. Finally standing in front of him he looked at both of us and raised a hand as soon as Sarah opened her mouth to say something. "Look I know you want to get Rosa out of trouble but you'll have to take it up with the Headmistress since this is not the first time Rosalia has fought with Estelle."

"But Skylar-" Sarah started but he cut her off again. "Sarah, Charlotte once you finish dinner you will go to the Headmistresses office with Rosalia and Estelle, okay?" He says walking out of the cabin. "Oh and before I go, the password is _lollipops and sugar canes_"

With that Skylar , Natalia , Estelle and her posse left our cabin leaving us alone to get our stuff and get off the train. _What a way to start the year.._

**Anddd that's it! We got to see three new characters, yay! I know that their appearances weren't described but they will be next chapter I promise. New characters shall be introduced next chapter as well, I promise to put about 3 – 4 more OC's who haven't been mentioned in the story yet in that chapter! Hope you liked this chapter, don't forget to review! Oh and one small request I have for my readers tell me what you'd like to see next chapter. I don't care if you didn't even submit an OC or if your OC wasn't accepted , you can still review and let me know what you'd like to happen. See ya next time!**

**LiveLaughLove1340 **


End file.
